phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Brand New Reality
" | hình ảnh = Phin,_Ferb,_Candy,_Doof,_and_Perry_Run_Through_a_Dimension.jpg | chú thích = Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Doof và Perry cố gắng quay trở về chiều không gian của họ. | ban nhạc = Robbie Wyckoff | ban nhạc 2 = Robbie Wyckoff | tuyển tập = Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension Song Sampler | phát hành = 23 tháng 7, 2011 | thể loại nhạc = Garage rock, alternative rock | thời gian = 1:27 | bài kế trước = "Everything's Better with Perry" | bài tiếp theo = "Football X-7" | đoạn nhạc = 220 px Phiên bản trong phim 220 px Phiên bản đĩa đơn 220 px}} " " là bài hát từ phim Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Bài hát được chơi khi những người bạn đi qua nhiều chiều không gian khác nhau để chạy trốn khỏi những robot Norm và cố quay trở về nhà. Lời bài hát Phiên bản trong phim If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate to stop for a snack If you do then I hope you get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A (10 lần) I guess I'll see you around Phiên bản đĩa đơn If there's no hospitality Just get out of town You can be light on formality and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no obligations Nothin' holding you down Find a new situation and say I guess I'll see you around You've got no time to waste On sentimentality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality Get out and find yourself A brand new reality A particle duality A new dimensionality yeah yeah I guess I'll see you around Well sometimes it's appropriate To stop for a snack If you do then I hope you'll get back I guess I'll see you around Hopping clockwise through dimensions Is a dangerous thing But it seems to help a lot if we sing And we can sing about A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new reality A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around A brand new reality A brand new realty A brand new reality I guess I'll see you around Thư viện ảnh | }} Thông tin cơ sở Lỗi Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *James D. Bernstein *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Mã BMI #13200378 Nối tiếp Ám chỉ Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' en:Brand New Reality pl:Nasz równoległy świat pt-br:Nova Realidade Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát từ phim Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Robbie Wyckoff hát Thể_loại:B